


Wildtale

by russetfur1128



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russetfur1128/pseuds/russetfur1128
Summary: Legend tells of a cursed wood. A place where monsters lurk and heros die. Many have ventured into these woods, few have returned.





	1. Chapter 1

The forest outside our village is a dangerous place. Do not venture there, for there are monsters that lurk in the shadows. Many brave warriors have tried time and time again to vanquish these beasts, but few have even made it back alive.

Do not stray, child. For if you do, the monsters _will_ kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

A small child ran as fast as they could, reveling in their freedom. As they ran, they jumped up and snagged a small branch from off a tree. Their muddy boots crunched through the autumn leaves strewn across the ground.

A cool breeze rattled the mostly bare branches, but the child was kept warm by the oversized sweater and loose sweatpants.

They slowed to a walk as they neared a stream. They walked along the bank, whacking branches out of their way with their own. 

They abandoned the riverbank choosing to splash through it to the other side instead. They spotted a frog hopping along the ground and went to pick it up.

The frog squeaked and jumped into the stream and the child watched it swim away. 

 

It was starting to get dark, so the child turned around and headed back the way they came.  They heard a twig snap behind them and they began running. They splashed across the stream and followed a rough path cluttered with branches. 

They tripped on a root and went tumbling down a slope, landing hard at the bottom. They glanced up at where they had fallen from; too steep to climb. They resigned to sitting down, their back against the cliffside.

They brought their knees up to their chest and eventually gave into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how often I'll be updating. I'll try to update fairly often, but I've never been real good with that. 
> 
> We shall see!


End file.
